


Irresistible

by feathers_and_cigarettes



Series: Secret Avengers 'Verse [2]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Clint Barton, Bucky Barnes Feels, Clint Barton Arm Appreciation, Deaf Clint Barton, Explicit Sexual Content, Fraction's Hawkeye, I made my own Secret Avengers team, I'm not sorry, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Canon Compliant, References to Secret Avengers, Tales of Suspense #100, This was a direct result of Renner Thirst Week, Top Bucky Barnes, touch starved, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathers_and_cigarettes/pseuds/feathers_and_cigarettes
Summary: Bucky officially joins Clint's new Secret Avengers and gives in to a craving he's had for a while. (Sequel to Sidekick, can be read as a standalone).





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> For [Clint Barton Bingo](http://clintbartonbingo.tumblr.com). Square Filled: First Kiss
> 
> I'm blaming [Sevdrag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhe/pseuds/sevdrag) and the Bad Decision Buddies for this one. Thank you for the quick beta and the support! This takes place a month after [Sidekick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947187) and while this can be read as a stand alone fic, this does heavily reference events that happen in that fic and the Hawkeye and the Winter Soldier comic run. This, along with the other two short one shots in this series, will go with my longer Marvel Winterhawk/Symbrock fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr!](http://feathers-and-cigarettes.tumblr.com)

“I cannot believe you – _Christ_ , yeah, right there – got away with that.”

Bucky grinned against Clint’s throat, pressing him into the door. He sucked a bruise just below the bright purple hearing aid, shivering with anticipation as Clint’s hands grabbed his ass through his tac pants, hauling him closer.

A month had been too long to go without Clint’s hands on him, without calloused hands on his body and chapped lips on his skin. Bucky had thought the novelty of Clint Barton would wear off when he went to meet up with Natalia, but all he could think of for three weeks were laughing blue eyes and thickly muscled biceps. That night with Clint in Tremont had merely been the start of Bucky’s addiction and somehow he’d known all along he’d end up right back where it began.

Natalia, to her credit, hadn’t mentioned rekindling their past relationship. A knowing smirk had flickered across her face when Bucky had taken the call from Clint about needing a sidekick for an extraction with his team, but she had merely nodded when Bucky had said he was leaving. Maybe she’d planned it that way, knowing personally how irresistible Clint Barton could be.

Bucky fumbled behind Clint for the door, not really wanting to get caught with his pants down in the hallway of an apartment building. He pushed Clint through the door, hungrily drinking in the sight of him as he stumbled back into the apartment.

Clint was _beautiful._ His pupils were blown wide with lust and the corded muscles of his arms flexed as he pulled his t-shirt and tac vest over his head, swearing softly as his bracer got caught in the fabric. For once he was uninjured, though that was more to Kate Bishop’s credit than his.

“It’s not a difficult move if you take out the security cameras first,” Bucky replied, his voice sounding rough and they’d barely even gotten started. He shucked his own vest and henley, moving back into Clint’s space and backing him up against the kitchen island.

Grinning brightly, Clint trailed his hands along Bucky’s chest, tracing his scars and brushing over his nipples until Bucky was swearing under his breath.

“Yeah, I dunno if anyone ever told you, but I’m kind of a shitty spy,” Clint said, ducking his head to suck wet, biting kisses into the juncture of Bucky’s neck and shoulder.

Bucky groaned, tilting his neck to the side and fisting his hand into Clint’s messy blond hair. “Yeah, I, _ah shit, yeah_ , I already figured that one out for myself.”

Clint hummed against Bucky’s skin, teeth and tongue setting the flesh on fire as he made his way down Bucky’s chest. Deft hands made quick work of Bucky’s belt and those hands found their way quickly to his ass and squeezed.

“God I missed this ass,” Clint muttered.

Bucky let his head fall back, crying out as Clint’s hot mouth latched onto a nipple and his teeth gently closed around it. He pulled at Clint’s hair, metal fingers digging into his hip. None of the girls he’d been with had ever made him feel this out of his mind and he should have been terrified of it, of being at the complete mercy of another person in such a way.

Instead he craved it. Clint had been front and centre in every single one of his dreams since Tremont and now that he was finally in the flesh in front of him, Bucky was overwhelmed.

He yanked at Clint’s belt, the button of his pants _pinging_ off the floor somewhere. Wrapping his hands under Clint’s thighs, Bucky hoisted him up to sit on the counter, dragging his pants and obnoxious purple boxers down in his desperation to have him naked once more.

Clint pushed his hands through Bucky’s hair, pulling him in as if to kiss him before pausing, remembering. Instead, he bit at the bolt of Bucky’s jaw, one hand staying buried in Bucky’s hair and the other moving to claw almost painfully at his shoulders.

“Missed you,” Bucky gasped, the words slipping from his mouth before he could stop them. “Missed this,” he added, hoping Clint wouldn’t pick up on his slip.

He ran his hands along Clint’s thighs, tracing along lightly where his inner thigh met his hip before spreading them to stand between Clint’s legs. He pushed his own pants and briefs down, kicking them aside.

Clint scooted closer to the edge of the counter and licked up Bucky’s neck to bite at his earlobe. “You gonna fuck me right here, Barnes?” he purred, voice positively _dripping_ with lust and going straight to Bucky’s cock.

“ _Oh god_ ,” Bucky panted, eyes widening at the mental image of Clint bent over on the counter, braced on those powerful forearms and ass on display.

“It’s not entirely what I had in mind, but I’m a pretty flexible guy,” Clint murmured, huffing out a laugh. “Y’know, in more ways than one.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, smiling despite himself as Clint’s hands wandered from his hair back to his ass.

“Only fair. Last time I got your ass, this time you get mine,” Clint continued, lips brushing softly, almost coyly, along Bucky’s throat in maddening contrast to his earlier aggression. “Next time we can rock-paper-scissors.”

“I hate you,” Bucky groaned, letting his head drop to Clint’s shoulder to hide his grin. “You absolute punk.”

Clint pulled back, a shit-eating grin spread across his face, nose crinkling slightly. His eyes were bright with arousal and something else Bucky couldn’t quite place and the urge to kiss him hit Bucky like punch to the gut.

He’d given into that urge once and it had resulted in feelings that had absolutely terrified him. The night in Tremont wasn’t supposed to have been anything more than a one-time thing but as soon as Bucky had kissed Clint, he had been hooked.

And now he wanted to do it again.

Seemingly sensing his hesitation, Clint tilted Bucky’s chin up with gentle fingers, meeting his eyes. “Is this okay?” he asked quietly.

Swallowing heavily, Bucky nodded, trapped by those blue eyes.

“What do you want, Buck?”

Bucky shivered at the words, cock twitching with renewed interest. “Wanna fuck you,” he said, lying by omission.

Clint’s hand wrapped around his shaft, fingers gently pulling the foreskin back to swipe at the tip. “We’ve established that already. What else do you want?”

Bucky whined in frustration, hips jerking forward but Clint kept his touch maddeningly light.

“Asked you a question, Buck. Not gonna do anything else until you answer.”

“Kinda want your tongue in my mouth,” Bucky mumbled, feeling his cheeks flush and looking down at Clint’s hand on his dick.

Smooth. Totally smooth. How had this once come easy to him? The flirting, the dirty talk, all once specialities of one James Buchanan Barnes, now apparently wiped out of his brain only to be replaced with six ways to kill a man with a fork.

“Bucky. Look at me.”

The fingers on his chin pressed up, thumb rubbing at Bucky’s stubbled chin. Clint’s eyes darted down to Bucky’s lips, tongue flicking out to wet his own, his bottom lip catching briefly between his teeth.

“Are you sure?”

Bucky wrapped his left hand around the back of Clint’s neck and pulled him in close as a response, gently brushing their lips together.

The touch was electric, the soft slide of Clint’s mouth against his own sending fire straight down to his groin. He groaned into the kiss, tongue sweeping out against Clint’s lips as they parted for him. _This_ was heaven, and he acted solely on autopilot, relying on decades old instincts as they fought to the forefront of his mind.

Clint followed Bucky’s lead, humming into his mouth appreciatively and tongue chasing Bucky’s into his mouth. He pushed deeper, licking into Bucky’s mouth, their teeth clacking together as the kiss turned rough and bruising.

Bucky couldn’t get enough of Clint, sinking his teeth into Clint’s spit-slick lower lip before diving back into his mouth, drowning in the taste and scent and _feel_ of him.

“Okay, _now_ I wanna fuck you,” Bucky said between kisses, shocking himself with just how fucking wrecked his voice sounded. “Wanna kiss you some more too.”

“Should probably move upstairs unless you wanna grab a stool or something; counter’s too high to do both,” Clint replied and Bucky was relieved to hear how his voice wavered.

Bucky growled out his frustration, tearing his mouth away from Clint’s with one last nip. He glanced around the room, glaring at the barstools as if they’d personally offended him before spotting a sturdy wooden trunk across the room.

“Wait here,” he said, pressing one palm to Clint’s chest and kissing him quickly before darting across the room and snagging the trunk, dragging it back to the kitchen island. He quickly unlaced his boots, kicking them and his socks off and watching Clint do the same.

“Dude, the step stool thing was a joke,” Clint laughed, reaching out to wrap his arms back around Bucky’s waist.

Bucky swept the counter clear with his metal arm, pushing Clint onto his back with the other as he kicked the trunk closer. He stepped up onto the trunk, grinning as it held his weight, and leaned over Clint, running his hands down the expanse of skin laid out before him.

“I wasn’t joking,” he replied, pulling Clint’s hips to the edge of the counter and sucking kisses into the scarred chest. “I want to be able to fuck you.” He bit at Clint’s nipple. “And kiss you at the same time.” He licked the nipple until it hardened beneath his tongue and moved onto the other one as he slowly stroked Clint’s cock.

Clint cried out, and Bucky had missed this the first time around, being the one to get hear all the noises and moans coming from his partner. Clint wasn’t as vocal as Bucky himself tended to be, but there was no doubting his enthusiasm. It was written in every line of his face and every needy grasp of his fingers.

And Bucky Barnes was the one to make the Amazing Hawkeye fall apart.

He grinned to himself, leaving a wet trail down Clint’s abs until he got to the dripping head of his cock. Trying to remember what had been done to him, what he’d liked in the past, he licked tentatively at the slit before deciding the taste wasn’t bad and wrapping his lips around the head.

Clint’s hands came to tangle in his hair, incoherent curses falling from his lips. His hips jerked, and Bucky flattened his metal palm against a hipbone to keep him down, the other hand wrapping around the base of Clint’s cock and stroking in an erratic rhythm.

“Fuck, yeah, just like that Bucky, _fuck_.”

Encouraged, Bucky slid his mouth down as far as he could and bobbed up and down, alternating between fast and slow strokes the way he liked it. He let his right hand drift lower, ghosting over Clint’s balls and pressing behind them until Clint was keening above him.

Clint’s hand tightened in his hair, pulling him off his cock and dragging him back up. “Gonna come if you keep doing that,” he panted into Bucky’s mouth, kissing him roughly. “God, I taste good on you.”

Bucky swung Clint’s legs over his shoulders, drinking in the mouth-watering sight before him. Clint was covered in a faint sheen of sweat, his chest and neck delightfully flushed. The thick veins on his forearms were on display as Clint let his arms fall above his head to grip the edge of the countertop and Bucky suddenly had a ridiculous urge to lick them.

“Should be some hand lotion in the drawer to your left,” Clint said, jerking his head.

“Got it,” Bucky replied, shoving the drawer closed and holding up the tube and shifting one of Clint’s legs to spread them wider.

He gently folded Clint’s knee back against his stomach, nodding as Clint wrapped an arm around his thigh to hold himself in place. Thumbing open the tube of lotion, Bucky liberally coated his fingers and teased around Clint’s entrance, his metal hand steadying the other leg on his shoulder.

“Two, do two,” Clint gasped as Bucky slid a finger inside. “Don’t actually need prep, just need something in me.”

Bucky hissed out a breath, quickly adding a second finger and working them in and out as Clint writhed underneath him. He crooked his fingers, searching for that angle that Clint had found so easily on him, remembering the heated pressure it had caused.

Clint’s knuckles went white where they were gripped around his own thigh, the arm above him flexing as he cried out. “Yeah, _fuck_ , right there, Buck, god you learn so _fast_ ,” he swore, his reddened cock twitching and dripping onto his stomach.

Chuckling, Bucky pressed a kiss to the calf resting on his shoulder and groped around for the tube of lotion to coat his cock. He thrust his fingers into Clint once more for good measure before pulling them out, quickly wiping them on a dishrag that had somehow survived his earlier sweep.

He leaned forward, lifting Clint’s other leg back over his shoulder and lined himself up, rubbing the head of his dick over Clint’s entrance. Looking down into Clint’s wide blue eyes, Bucky kissed him softly and slid himself in.

Clint was tight, the heat of his body around Bucky’s cock taking him by surprise and he moaned loudly against Clint’s lips. He shifted his hips until they pressed flush against Clint’s and guided Clint’s other arm back above his head to grip at the edge of the counter.

“Shit, Clint, you’re – “ Bucky trailed off with a gasp, hips moving in little jerks as he struggled to keep himself under control.

“Let go, Buck,” Clint rasped, teeth closing on Bucky’s lower lip as he pushed back onto Bucky’s dick. “Rough is good, just fuck me, man, c’mon.”

Clint Barton was going to kill him. He’d survived World War II, survived seventy-odd years of torture by Hydra, seventy-odd years of assassinations and killings, but it would be sex with Clint Fucking Barton that would bring about the downfall of the former Winter Soldier.

What a way to go though.

Bucky adjusted Clint’s legs on his shoulders and set a brutal pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin spurring his arousal to new heights. He leaned forward, bending Clint nearly in half as he pounded into him.

Teeth clashed together, biting and nipping at each other’s lips, tongues sliding wetly along each other. There was no finesse in their fucking, just a race to completion in an absolute frenzy. Someone was whimpering in time to their thrusts and it took Bucky a moment to realize it was him.

Clint’s hands scrabbled along the countertop as he fought to keep his grip on the edge, his voice a constant stream of low curses and filth in between kisses.

“Fuck, that’s it,” Clint bit out, letting out a whine as Bucky wrapped a hand around his cock. “Harder, Buck, c’mon. Come for me.”

Bucky was embarrassingly close, sweat dripping down his chest as he found a deeper angle and sped up, losing himself in the heat of Clint’s body. He stroked Clint in counter-rhythm to his thrusts, breath coming in small moaning gasps as he rapidly hurtled toward completion.

“God, the way you look right now, Buck, Jesus. Wanna see you come, Bucky, _please_.”

Clint’s voice cracking broke something in Bucky and pleasure overtook him. He thrust erratically in quick, shallow jerks as he came, gasping out Clint’s name like a prayer, spilling himself inside him.

“That’s it,” Clint whispered hoarsely, one hand moving to cup Bucky’s face as he pushed himself up to kiss him. “Christ, you’re beautiful when you come.”

Bucky wasn’t sure he had the energy to be embarrassed. He returned the kiss almost on autopilot, hips still shallowly jerking against Clint’s with the aftershocks.

“Sap,” he murmured, dragging his lips across Clint’s jaw and over to the torn earlobe, mouthing at it gently and delighting at Clint’s full-bodied shudder.

“Mhm,” Clint agreed, his hands drifting down to pull at his own erection. Sharp eyes glinted as Bucky greedily watched him. “Gonna watch me jack off?”

Nodding slowly, Bucky felt a smile dopey smile spread across his face. “Yeah. Shit, pal. Lemme watch.”

Clint grinned, wriggling his shoulders and putting those biceps and forearms on full display, one hand stroking his cock firmly and the other moving lower to cup at his balls.

Bucky felt his dick give a half-hearted twitch as he watched, entranced by the bunching of muscles in Clint’s arms and the way his head tipped back, jaw clenched. He was hooked. He could never give this up, this ridiculously attractive moron of a man who treated Bucky as a friend, welcoming all his quirks and not pushing at his limits.

He reached out with a slightly shaky hand, brushing the faded edges of an old bullet wound scar near Clint’s shoulder before touching the taut bicep, trailing his fingertips down Clint’s arm, following the lines of the veins before joining his hand with Clint’s on the other man’s cock.

Clint’s mouth opened in a silent cry as he came, wetness flowing over both their hands and spurting onto the flat planes of his stomach and chest. Bucky committed everything to memory – the way his muscles contracted, the lines of his face, the feel of his cock pulsing in their hands.

Whistling lowly, Bucky smiled as Clint’s eyes slowly opened. “Damn,” he said, pressing a kiss to Clint’s slack lips.

“Got that right,” Clint groaned, letting his arms fall back to the counter. “Fuck, we made such a mess.”

Bucky glanced at the filthy countertop and eyed the floor where he’d swept everything off. “We did,” he agreed. He raised an eyebrow at Clint. “Kinda worth it though.”

“Only ‘kinda?’” Clint pushed himself up onto his forearms, his face a mask of indignance. “You can’t tell me that wasn’t the best sex you’ve had in years.”

Snorting, Bucky kissed him until the false outrage faded. “I’ve barely had sex in the past few years, so yeah.”

“Asshole.”

They kissed for a moment longer, slow, gentle kisses in stark contrast to their earlier pace. Bucky helped Clint sit up, smirking in satisfaction as Clint groaned and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“So, uh, does this officially make me a member of the team?” Bucky asked as Clint buried his face sleepily into his neck.

“Mmph. Yeah. No – wait,” Clint lifted his head. “Yes, you’re officially part of the Secret Avengers but fucking me isn’t a prerequisite. Love Thompson and Katie-Kate but holy shit ew.”

Bucky laughed, pressing his lips to Clint’s temple. “That’s good to know, I guess. They gonna be mad if they find out you fucked your sidekick?”

“Kate probably already knows, she caught me staring at your ass a few times.” Clint leaned heavily on Bucky, hooking his legs around Bucky’s waist and draping himself along his torso like a giant octopus. “Carry me to the shower so we can get rid of the sex funk and clean the kitchen before Katie and Thompson get back from picking up Lucky for debrief?”

Rolling his eyes, Bucky slid his hands under Clint’s thighs and lifted him, stepping carefully off the trunk and praying his legs wouldn’t give out. “Where’s your shower?”

“Behind the stairs under the loft to your left.”

“You’re gonna make me clean your kitchen, aren’t you.”

Clint’s lips brushed the side of Bucky’s neck. “Sidekick duties include cleaning up any messes we happen to make, but the perks include me blowing you after debrief later.”

Yeah. If this was how Bucky was going to go, he was all for it.


End file.
